


Prince of Snow

by theprinceofshadows



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Older Sansa, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofshadows/pseuds/theprinceofshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since The Song of Ice and Fire, where the people of Westeros stood poised on the brink of oblivion as the long-fabled Others brought down the Wall with their legendary Horn of Winter, beginning their invasion of Westeros with their enormous army of wights. It was only with brave leadership and perseverance of Jon Snow (Azor Ahai and the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark), a united military of the Seven Kingdoms, and the intervention of Queen Daenerys and her enormous dragons that saved the realm. But this victory came at an enormous price.</p><p>Kingdoms shattered with strife seek to repair themselves and reclaim their former glory, and people everywhere cloudd with fear and starvation dream for spring. In King's Landing, plots, power-struggles and intrigue brew like a boiling cauldron as Queen Daenerys consolidates her power. In the North, Jon Targaryen remains at Winterfell with Sansa and Lord Rickon, hoping to rid himself of southern politics and to just focus on rebuilding the only home he has ever known. But as Prince of Dragonstone, nothing can ever be simple for Jon again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty average writer, so I welcome all constructive criticisim and suggestions on where I should take the story. I have a rough idea on what I am going to write about.
> 
> This is a very-Jon Snow centric story, and I am unapologetically a big fan of his, so I must be a bit biased to him when it comes to titles. Jon will be the POV of most chapters, but I will include others like Sansa, Daenerys, Margaery, Arianne and Tyrion.
> 
> I still have to update all of the appendix because it is so,so long. It will feature Starks, Targaryens, Tullys. Tyrells, Martells, Arryns and the Baratheons. I chose to opt out Greyjoys and Lannisters because they will not have much significance in this story, with the exception of Asha and Tyrion respectively.

 

**THE QUEEN ON THE IRON THRONE**

****

The Targaryens are the blood of the dragon, descended from the high lords of the ancient freehold of Valyria, their heritage proclaimed in a striking (some say inhuman) beauty, with lilac or indigo or violet eyes and hair of silver-gold or platinum white.

Aegon the Dragon's ancestors escaped the Doom of Valyria and the chaos and slaughter that followed to settle on Dragonstone, a rocky island in the narrow sea. It was from there that Aegon and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys sailed to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. To preserve the blood royal and keep it pure, House Targaryen has often followed the Valyrian custom of wedding brother to sister. Aegon himself took both his sisters to wife, and fathered sons on each. The Targaryen banner is a three-headed dragon, red on black, the three heads representing Aegon and his sisters. The Targaryen words are Fire and Blood.

 

**THE TARGARYEN SUCCESSION dated by years after Aegon's Landing:**

1-37 Aegon I - Aegon the Conqueror, Aegon the Dragon [Found the Seven Kingdoms]

37-42 Aenys I - son of Aegon and Rhaenys, m. Alyssa Velaryon.

42-48 Maegor I - Maegor the Cruel, son of Aegon and Visenya, had multiple wives,

48-103 Jaehaerys I - the Old King, the conciliator, Aenys's son, m. his sister, Alysanne Targaryen

103-129 Viserys I - grandson to Jaehaerys and son of Baelon Targaryen, married twice, once to Aemma Arryn and then to Alicent Hightower.

129-131 Aegon II - eldest son of Viserys by Alicent, {Aegon II's ascent was disputed by his sister Rhaenyra, a year his elder and proclaimed heir by the will of Viserys. Both perished in the war between them, called by singers the Dance of the Dragons.}

131-157 Aegon III - the Dragonbane, Rhaenyra's son by her second husband, her uncle Daemon, {The last of the Targaryen dragons died during the reign of Aegon III.} Married to first wife Jaehaera Targaryen - daughter of Aegon II - and then Daenaera Velaryon.

157-161 Daeron I - the Young Dragon, the Boy King, eldest son of Aegon III, {Daeron conquered Dorne, but was unable to hold it, and died young at the age of eighteen.}

161-171 Baelor I - the Beloved, the Blessed, septon and king, second son of Aegon III,

171-172 Viserys II - younger brother of Aegon III,

172-184 Aegon IV - the Unworthy, eldest son of Viserys, {Fathered multiple bastard children off various mistresses. His younger brother, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, was champion and some say lover to Queen Naerys.}

184-209 Daeron II - Queen Naerys' son, by Aegon or Aemon, {Daeron brought Dorne into the realm by wedding the Dornish princess Myriah and marrying his sister Daenerys to the ruling Prince of Dorne, though this would be the main event that would lead to the Blackfyre Rebellion.}

209-221 Aerys I - second son to Daeron II {left no issue},

221-233 Maekar I - fourth son to Daeron II,

233-259 Aegon V - the Unlikely, Maekar's fourth son, married for love

259-262 Jaehaerys II - second son of Aegon the Unlikely, married for love,

262-283 Aerys II - the Mad King, only son to Jaehaerys, married to his sister, Rhaella Targaryen [his madness and paranoia were the main cataylst the overthrew his dynasty during Robert's Rebellion}

 

DAENERYS TARGARYEN, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, and First of Her Name, sole surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen by his sister/wife, Queen Rhaella. Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the Free Folk, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and a Protector of the Realm, thrice-widowed and unable to safely bear children, a woman of twenty-one, 

\- her dragon and companion, DROGON, 

\- her brothers:

                             -{RHAEGAR}, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne, slain by King Robert on the Trident,  
                                          -{RHAENYS}, Rhaegar’s daughter by Elia of Dorne, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing,  
                                          -{AEGON}, Rhaegar’s son by Elia of Dorne, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing, falsely reported alive by the Golden Company under the guise of a Blackfyre youth claiming to be the deceased prince, 

                                            -JON, formerly known under the pretence as the Bastard of Winterfell, the former 998th Lord Commander of the now-disbanded Night's Watch, the only child of Rhaegar with Lyanna Stark, the current Prince of Dragonstone, a Protector of the Realm, and renowned as the Saviour of Westeros and the Prince of Ice and Fire, a man of twenty-two, proclaimed as Azor Ahai by the Red Temple,

                                                       -his dragon, VISERION, commonly known as The White Dragon,

 

                                                       -his direwolf, {GHOST}, sacrificed in order to bring Jon back to life after he was betrayed by Bowen Marsh

                            -{VISERYS}, styling himself King Viserys, the Third of His Name, called the Beggar King, slain in Vaes Dothrak by the hand of Khal Drogo,

-her first husband {DROGO}, a khal of the Dothraki, died of wounds gone bad,  
                           -{RHAEGO}, stillborn son of Daenerys and Khal Drogo, slain in the womb by Mirri Maz Duur, 

-her second husband, {HIZDAHR ZO LORAQ}, slain by Ironborn soldiers during the Battle of Meereen,

-her third husband, {VICTARION GREYJOY}, slain during The Song of Ice and Fire by a swarm of wights,

-her small council:

                         -GRAND MAESTER SAMWELL, a former brother of the Night's Watch,

                         -TYRION LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock and the Hand of the Queen,

                         -SER HUMFREY HIGHTOWER, Master of Coin and Lord Treasurer,

                         -ASHA GREYJOY, Lady of the Iron Islands, mistress of ships and Grand Admiral,

                         -ARIANNE MARTELL, Princess of Dorne, Mistress of Laws and Justicar,

                         -SER MONDAERIS VELARYON, cousin to Lord Monterys Velaryon, Master of Whisperers,

                         -SER DAREON ROYCE, Lord Commander of the Queensguard,

                         -NYMERIA SAND, Dornish advisor,

                         -WYNAFRYD MANDERLY, Heir to White Harbour, Northern advisor,

                         -ARGAN, Wildling advisor,

                         -SER HOSTER BLACKWOOD, Riverlands advisor,

                         -SER WALLACE WAYNWOOD, Vale advisor,

                         -SER ERRAN FAIRMAN, Westerlands advisor,

                         -TOMMEN COSTAYNE, Lord of the Three Towers, Reach advisor,

                         -SER RICHARD MORRIGEN, Heir to Crow's Nest, Stormlands advisor,

                         -SERAYK FARWYND, Heir to Sealskin Point, Ironborn Advisor,

 -her Queensguard:

                         -SER DAREON ROYCE, Lord Commander of the Queensguard,

                         -SER DAEMON SAND, the Bastard of Godsgrace,

                         -SER ANDROW VANCE

                         -SER ALYN WATERMAN

                         -SER TYLAND MARBRAND,

                         -SER ROBETT ROWAN

                         -SER ANDROS FELL

\- some of her court and retainers,

                    -MARGAERY TYRELL, the thrice-widowed Queen of three-Baratheon kings, a comely maiden of twenty-two

                    -SHIREEN BARATHEON, the Lady of Storm's End, betrothed to PRINCE TRYSTANE MARTELL, a homely maiden of sixteen,

                    -CATELYN BRACKEN,

                    -JEYNE BRACKEN,

                    -DESMERA REDWYNE,

                    -JALABHAR XHO, an exiled prince from the Summer Isles, known by many as "The Glorified Beggar."

                    -LADY ERMESANDE HAYFORD,

                    -TYREK LANNISTER,

                    -SER DENYS THORNE, Master-at-arms,

                    —SER WILLAM WYTHERS, Margaery Tyrell's captain of guards,

                    -MOON BOY, the royal jester and fool,

                    —HUGH CLIFTON, a handsome young guardsman in service of Queen Daenerys,  
                    —SER PORTIFER WOODWRIGHT and his brother, SER LUCANTINE,

 

-her personal Dothraki guard:

          —JHOGO, ko and bloodrider, the whip,  
          —AGGO, ko and bloodrider, the bow,  
          —RAKHARO, ko and bloodrider, the arakh,

—her handmaids:  
               —IRRI and JHIQUI, two Dothraki girls, twenty-one  
               —MISSANDEI, a Naathi scribe and translator,

 - People of King's Landing:

             - the City Watch ("the gold cloaks")

                                -SER BRYAN FOSSOWAY, Lord Commander,

                                -SER COLEN OF GREENPOOLS, his chief sergeant,

                                -SER HUBARD RAMBTON, former sworn-shield of Stannis Baratheon,

-CHATAYA, chief-founder of the most expensive brothel in Westeros located in King's Landing,

                            - ALAYAYA, MAREI, JAYDE, CERENNA, some of her girls,

Queen Daenerys' banner is the banner of Aegon the Conqueror, who conquered six of Seven Kingdoms, founded the dynasty, and made the Iron Throne from the swords of his conquered enemies: a three-headed dragon, red on black

 

 

 

 

 

 

**HOUSE STARK**

The Starks trace their descent from Brandon the Builder and the Kings of Winter. For thousands of years, they ruled from Winterfell as Kings in the North, until Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, chose to swear fealty to Aegon the Dragon rather than give battle. When Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell was executed by King Joffrey, the northmen foreswore their loyalty to the Iron Throne and proclaimed Lord Eddard’s son Robb as King in the North. During the War of the Five Kings, he won every battle, but was betrayed and murdered by the Freys and Boltons at the Twins during his uncle’s wedding. Following the defeat of House Bolton, the reappearance of Rickon Stark and Jon Snow's resurrection and leaving of the Night's Watch to focus on the threat of the Others, the Starks declared support for King Stannis, but later swore fealty to Queen Daenerys I Targaryen after Jon's parentage was uncovered and Stannis was killed in battle. Rickon was reinstated at Lord of Winterfell and Lord of the North, though the title of Warden is currently held by House Manderly. The North suffered severe casualties during the Song of Ice and Fire, but have been able to pull through the winter with resources provided by the Crown.

The great fortress of Winterfell is in great ruin, and northern power is fragile at best. Members of House Stark tend to be lean of build and long of face, with brown hair and grey eyes. 

RICKON STARK, Lord of Winterfell, betrothed to Lyanna of House Mormont, a boy of twelve, the youngest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, known as the Young Pup of Winterfell, formerly Prince of Winterfell,

-Rickon's direwolf, SHAGGYDOG,

-Rickon’s companion and protector:  
\- OSHA, a wildling captive who served as a scullion at Winterfell,

-His Siblings:

                    -{KING ROBB I STARK}. King in the North, King of the Trident, Lord of Winterfell, eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn of House Tully, a youth of sixteen called THE YOUNG WOLF, murdered at the Red Wedding,

                                       -his direwolf, {GREY WIND}, slain at the Red Wedding,

                    -SANSA STARK, known as the Wolf-Maid of Winterfell, an unmarried noblewoman of nineteen years and the Lady Regent of Lord Rickon, anulled marriage to Tyrion Lannister,

                                       -her direwolf, {LADY}, killed at Castle Darry

                    -{ARYA STARK}, known as The Wild She-Wolf of Winterfell, a former assassin of the Faceless Men before being slain during the Song of Ice and Fire,

                                        -her direwolf, NYMERIA, roaming the Riverlands,

                    -BRAN STARK, known as the Wise Wolf, a warg and greenseer who is lost in the lands beyond the north,

                                        -his direwolf, SUMMER, lost in the lands beyond the north with his master,

his uncles and aunts, paternal:  
-his father’s elder brother, (BRANDON STARK), slain at the command of King Aerys II Targaryen,  
-his father’s sister, (LYANNA STARK), died in the Mountains of Dorne during Robert’s Rebellion from a childbirth fever,

                                - her only son, JON TARGARYEN, Prince of Dragonstone and Azor Ahai,  
-his father’s younger brother, {BENJEN STARK}, a man of the Night’s Watch, slain during The Song of Ice and Fire,

 

his uncles and aunts, maternal:

-{LYSA ARRYN}, Lady Catelyn’s younger sister, widow of {Lord Jon Arryn}, Lady of the Eyrie, flung through the Moon Door,  
-SER EDMURE TULLY, Lady Catelyn’s younger brother, Lord of Riverrun,   
-{SER BRYNDEN TULLY}, called the BLACKFISH, Lady Catelyn’s uncle, slain by the Others defending Rickon Stark,

-the household at Winterfell:

-MAESTER TYRANE, counselor, healer, and tutor,

-VAL, the wildling princess, counselor and former lover of Prince Jon Targaryen,

-JEYNE POOLE, once under “ARYA STARK,” Lord Roose’s captive, the former feigned girl now widowed of Ramsay Snow,

-SER RAYMUND WHITEHILL, master-at-arms, 

-HALLIS MOLLEN, Captain of the Guards,

 

 

-His lords bannermen:

                -WENDEL MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbour and current Warden of the North,

                                                      -WYNAFRYD MANDERLY, his heir, advisor at King's Landing,

                                                      -WYLLA MANDERLY, his second daughter, married to Lord Larence Hornwood

                                                     -WENDA MANDERLY, his third infant daughter,

                -LADY ALYS KARSTARK, Lady of Karhold, married to Sigorn of Thenn,

                                                          - JON KARSTARK, her three-year-old heir, twin of Torrhen

                                                          - TORRHEN KARSTARK, named after her late brother, twin of Jon,

                -ALYSANE MORMONT, Lady of Bear Island,

                                          -RYELLA MORMONT, a maiden of thirteen,

                                          -EDDARD MORMONT, her seven-year old 

                        —{JEOR MORMONT}, her brother, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, slain by own men,  
                        —{SER JORAH MORMONT}, Lord Jeor’s son, once Lord of Bear Island in his own right, then a knight condemned and exiled, died saving Queen Daenerys from Illyrio Mopatis' assassins. 

                -JONELLA CERWYN, Lady of Cerwyn Castle, married to Merlen Cerwyn, a cousin,

                -RICKARD RYSWELL, Lord of the Rills,

                -LARENCE HORNWOOD, legitimized bastard of Halys Hornwood, Lord of Hornwood,

                -GAWEN GLOVER, Master of Deepwood Motte, betrothed to Bethany Blackwood,

                -JON "GREATJON" UMBER,  Lord of the Last Hearth, 

                             - {JON}, called THE SMALLJON, the Greatjon’s eldest son and heir, slain at the Red Wedding,

                             -WALTON UMBER, the Greatjon's second son and current heir,

                             -LYENNA UMBER, the Greatjon's eldest daughter,

                             -BERENA UMBER, the Greatjon's second daughter,

                             —{MORS} called CROWFOOD, uncle to the Greatjon, slain during the Song of Ice and Fire,  
                             —{HOTHER} called WHORESBANE, uncle to the Greatjon, slain during the Song of Ice and Fire,

                -ROBIN FLINT, Lord of Flint's Fingers,

                -EDDARA TALLHART, Lady of Torrhen's Square,

                -JORAH FLINT, Lord of Widow's Watch,

               —HOWLAND REED, Lord of Greywater Watch, a crannogman and late friend of Lord Eddard Stark,   
                         —his wife, JYANA, of the crannogmen,  
 —their children:  
                  —MEERA, a maiden of twenty-two,  
                  —{JOJEN}, a boy blessed with green sight, died Beyond the Wall,

 

               -PETYR LOCKE, Lord of Oldcastle, an old man,  
              —HUGO WULL, called BIG BUCKET, chief of his clan,  
              —BRANDON NORREY, called THE NORREY, chief of his clan,  
              —TORREN LIDDLE, called THE LIDDLE, chief of his clan.

 

The Stark arms show a grey direwolf racing across an ice-white field. The Stark words are: "Winter Is Coming."

 

 

**HOUSE BARATHEON OF STORM'S END:**

 

The youngest of the Great Houses, born during the Wars of Conquest. Its founder Orys Baratheon, was rumored to be Aegon the Dragon's bastard brother. Orys rose through the ranks to become one of Aegon's fiercest commanders. When he defeated and slew Argilac the Arrogant, the last Storm King, Aegon rewarded him with Argilac's castle, lands, and daughter. Orys took the girl to bride, and adopted the banner, honors, and words of her line. Robert Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End during the reign of Aerys the Second, ignited a rebellion that overthrew the Targaryen dynasty and installed House Baratheon as the new royal house. Robert's claim was based on his grandmother Princess Rhaella Targaryen, the daughter of King Aegon V Targaryen. 

During the War of the Five Kings - where three factions (Joffrey, Stannis and Renly) of House Baratheon fought for control of the Iron Throne - the Baratheon's of King's Landing came out victorious, despite the fact that all of Cersei Lannister's children were not trueborn Baratheon heirs, but instead bastards conceived between an incestutous relationship with her twin brother. After the Second Dance of the Dragons, Shireen Baratheon was spared by the pleading of Jon Targaryen and Stannis' followers, and made Lady of Storm's End after her father was killed during the war fighting against Queen Daenerys, extinguishing House Baratheon in the legitimate male line. King joffrey, King Tommen, and Queen Myrcella have been hence forth removed from Baratheon status and their respective reigns on the Iron Throne are being put to question.

The Baratheon sigil is a stag, black, on a golden field. Their words are Ours is the Fury. Baratheons tend to be tall and powerfully build, with the dominant trait of black hair, blue eyes, a strong and square jawline, and broad shoulders. 

 

THE BARATHEON SUCCESSION DATED AFTER 283AC:

283-298 Robert I - the eldest son of Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont and cousin to House Targaryen, m. Cersei Lannister [Robert overthrew the Targaryen dynasty during Robert's Rebellion and created the royal house of the Baratheons of King's Landing; he fathered no trueborn children and instead left multiple base born issue]

298-301 Stannis I - the second son of Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont, Stannis' claim to the throne was primarily disputed by the Baratheons of King's Landing, though Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella shared no blood with him. Although King Stannis did not ever reign from King's Landing or live to be crowned by the Faith, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen has acknowledged him as her rightful predecessor.

Therein ends the Baratheon dynasty, with Stannis dead and his only daughter Shireen a subject of the Iron Throne.                            

 

SHIREEN BARATHEON, Lady of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, the only child of King Stannis I Baratheon and Queen Selsye Florent and briefly an uncrowned Queen of Westeros, betrothed to Prince Trystane Martell, a homely maid of sixteen attending the court of King's Landing under the tutelage of Queen Daenerys I Targaryen,

-her father, {KING STANNIS I BARATHEON], King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, slain during the Second Dance of the Dragons,

-her uncles, paternal:

                       -{KING ROBERT I BARATHEON}, King of the Andals the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, former Lord of Storm's End. Gored by a boar, left behind no trueborn heirs,

                                                 -EDRIC STORM, Robert's acknowledged bastard son by Delena Florent. Raised at Storm's End and current fostered at Dragonstone,

                      -{KING RENLY I BARATHEON}, self-proclaimed King of Westeros, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Slain at Storm's End by a shadow conjured by Melisandre of Asshai,

                      -{SER HARBET BARATHEON}, her great-grand uncle

-her uncles and aunts, maternal:

                      -{IMRY FLORENT}, died at Blackwater,

                      -[ERREN FLORENT}, died during the Second Dance of the Dragons,

her household

 -STANNIS & STEFFON SEAWORTH, the sons of Lord Davos Seaworth, 

 -MASTER PYLOS, Maester of Storm's End,

-SER DURRAN Wensington, castellan of Storm's End,

 

 

**HOUSE MARTELL OF SUNSPEAR:**

Dorne was the last of the Seven Kingdoms to swear fealty to the Iron Throne. Blood, custom, geography, and history all helped to set the Dornishmen apart from the other kingdoms. At the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings Dorne took no part, but when Myrcella Baratheon was betrothed to Prince Trystane, Sunspear declared its support for King Joffrey. During the Second Dance of the Dragons, House Martell under the leadership of Princess Arianne declared for Aegon Targaryen and fought against Daenerys Targaryen until it was revealed of Aegon's true Blackfyre parentage, where they surrendered peacefully. House Martell, upon hearing the declaration of Jon Targaryen as heir to the Seven Kingdoms, were one of the few houses in Westeros that were upset by this decision. To placate Dorne, Queen Daenerys betrothed Arianne's younger brother Trystane to Lady Shireen Baratheon, allowing the young prince to one day become Lord of Storm's End. The Martell banner is a red sun pierced by a golden spear. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

 

PRINCESS ARIANNE MARTELL, the ruling Princess of Dorne and Mistress of Laws in King's Landing, the eldest child of Prince Doran Martell and Princess Mellario of Norvos, the former lover of Aegon Blackfyre,

-her consort, SER GERRIS OF HOUSE DRINKWATER, castellan of Sunspear,

                                   -his bastard son, ERROLD SAND, a ward of Sunspear,

-their children:

                    -PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL, her firstborn son and Heir to Sunspear, a boy of three,

                    -PRINCESS TYENE MARTELL, her firstborn daughter, a girl of two,

                    -PRINCE DOREO MARTELL, her second son and twin of Tyene,

-her siblings:

                -{PRINCE QUENTYN MARTELL}

                -PRINCE  TRYSTANE MARTELL, the third child and second of Prince Doran and Mellario of Norvos, seventeen years old, betrothed to Shireen Baratheon, the Lady of Storm's End,

-her uncles and aunt:

                        —{PRINCESS ELIA}, raped and murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing},  
                                      —{RHAENYS TARGARYEN}, her young daughter, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing,  
                                      —{AEGON TARGARYEN}, a babe at the breast, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing,

                       —{PRINCE OBERYN}, called THE RED VIPER, slain by Ser Gregor Clegane during a trial by combat,  
                              —ELLARIA SAND, Prince Oberyn’s paramour, natural daughter of Lord Harmen Uller,

—THE SAND SNAKES, Oberyn’s bastard daughters:  
            —OBARA, thirty-three, Oberyn’s daughter by an Oldtown whore,  
            —NYMERIA, called LADY NYM, thirty years, his daughter by a noblewoman of Volantis,  
            —TYENE, twenty-eight, Oberyn’s daughter by a septa,  
            —SARELLA, twenty-four, his daughter by a trader, captain of the Feathered Kiss,   
            —ELIA, nineteen, his daughter by Ellaria Sand,  
            —OBELLA, seventeen, his daughter by Ellaria Sand,  
            —DOREA, thirteen, his daughter by Ellaria Sand,  
            —LOREZA, eleven, his daughter by Ellaria Sand,

—Princess Arianne's court, at Sunspear:

—AREO HOTAH, of Norvos, captain of her guards, a man in his mid-fifties,  
—MAESTER CALEOTTE, counselor, healer, and tutor,  
—threescore children of both high and common birth, sons and daughters of lords, knights, orphans, merchants, craftsmen, and peasants, her wards,

-SER MANFREY MARTELL, current master-at-arms,

—LADY JAYNE LADYBRIGHT, lord treasurer,

—SER GASCOYNE of the Greenblood, Prince Oberyn's sworn shield,   
—BORS and TIMOTH, serving men at Sunspear,  
—BELANDRA, CEDRA, the sisters MORRA and MELLEI, servingwomen at Sunspear,

 

-Princess Arianne's lord bannermen:

-CLETUS YRONWOOD, Lord of Yronwood, Warden of the Stone Way, the Bloodroyal,

- RYON ALLYRION, Lord of Godsgrace, m. Ynys Yronwood,

 -DAGOS MANWOODY, Lord of Kingsgrave,  
            —MORS and DICKON, his sons,  
            —SER MYLES, his brother,  
—LARRA BLACKMONT, Lady of Blackmont,  
             —JYNESSA, her daughter and heir,  
             — SER PERROS, her son, a squire knighted for brave conduct during the Song of Ice and Fire,  
—NYMELLA TOLAND, Lady of Ghost Hill,  
—QUENTYN QORGYLE, Lord of Sandstone,  
           —SER GULIAN, his eldest son and heir  
           —SER ARRON, his second son,  
—SER DEZIEL DALT, the Knight of Lemonwood,  
           —SER ANDREY, his brother and heir, called DREY, served in exile at Norvos for three years,  
—FRANKLYN FOWLER, Lord of Skyreach, called THE OLD HAWK, the Warden of the Prince’s Pass,  
               —JEYNE and JENNELYN, his twin daughters,  
—SER SYMON SANTAGAR, the Knight of Spottswood,  
                 —SYLVA, his daughter and heir, called SPOTTED SYLVA for her freckles, married to Lord Estermont,  
—EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall, a man of seventeen, m. TEORA TOLAND,  
—TREBOR JORDAYNE, Lord of the Tor,  
              —MYRIA, his daughter and heir,  
—TREMOND GARGALEN, Lord of Salt Shore,  
—DAERON VAITH, Lord of the Red Dunes.

                                            

 

**HOUSE TULLY OF RIVERRUN:**

 

Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun was one of the first of the river lords to swear fealty to Aegon the Conquerer. King Aegon rewarded him by raising House Tully to dominion over all the lands of the Trident. The Tully sigil is a leaping trout, silver, on a field of rippling blue and red. The Tully words are Family, Duty, Honor. House Tully supported Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings in an attempt to secede from the Iron Throne, and following the Red Wedding had their lands, titles, honours and incomes removed from their nobility. After the Second Dance of the Dragons, Queen Daenerys reinstalled Edmure Tully as the Lord of Riverrun and Lord of the Trident after he alongside House Stark swore fealty to the Mother of Dragons.

 

EDMURE TULLY, Lord of Riverrun and Lord of the Trident, the son of Hoster Tully and Minisa Whent,

-his first wife, {ROSLIN FREY}, died in childbirth,

                             -CATELYN TULLY, Edmure and Roslin's only child, a girl of six,

-his second wife, MYRANDA ROYCE, a buxom woman of twenty-four, 

-their children:

                            -BRYNDEN TULLY, called The Young Trout, the Heir to Riverrun, a boy of four,

                            -BETHANY TULLY, the twin sister of Nestor Tully, a girl of two,

                            -NESTOR TULLY, the twin brother of Bethany Tully, a boy of two,

his siblings:

                  —{LADY CATELYN STARK}, his sister, widow of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and mother of five children, slain at the Red Wedding,  
                  —{LADY LYSA ARRYN}, his sister, widow of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, pushed to her death from the Eyrie,

-his uncle, SER BRYNDEN TULLY, called the Blackfish, slain defending Rickon Stark and Edmure Tully against a squadron of Others,

 

-Edmure's bannermen, the Lords of the Trident:

               -LADY BARBRA BRACKEN, the Lady of Stone Hedge,

               -BRYNDEN BLACKWOOD, Lord of Raventree Hall,

               -JASON MALLISTER, Lord of Seagard, a man in his mid-forties,

               -LORD MARQ PIPER, the hardened Lord of Pinkmaiden Castle,

               -KARYL VANCE, Lord of Wayfarer’s Rest,

               -NORBERT VANCE, the blind Lord of Atranta,

               -WILLIAM MOOTON, Lord of Maidenpool,  
             
               —LORD LYMOND GOODBROOK,

 

**HOUSE TYRELL OF HIGHGARDEN:**

 

 

The Tyrells rose to power as stewards to the Kings of the Reach, though they claim descent from Garth Greenhand, gardener king of the First Men. When the last king of House Gardener was slain on the Field of Fire, his steward Harlen Tyrell surrendered Highgarden to Aegon the Conquerer. Aegon granted him the castle and dominion over the Reach. Mace Tyrell declared his support for Renly Baratheon at the onset of the War of the Five Kings, and gave him the hand of his daughter Margaery. Upon Renly’s death, Highgarden made alliance with House Lannister, and Margaery was betrothed to King Joffrey. Following Joffrey's death, Margaery was married to his younger brother Tommen I but was wrongfully accused of treason and adultery by Cersei Lannister and imprisoned by the Faith, though she later won her Trial of the Seven. House Tyrell also suffered raidings and reaving of their Shield Islands and coast from Ironborn.

After Tommen I's poisoning and Aegon Blackfyre's taking of King's Landing, House Tyrell remained neutral during the Second Dance to deal with the damage dealt by the Ironborn and to re cooperate their forces. They ultimately bent the knee to Queen Daenerys and her dragons after she destroyed Aegon's host during the Battle of the Burning Field, with the promise of the Ironborn ceasing their control over captured territory back to the Reachmen. They have been enemies with the Iron Islands ever since.

The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a grass-green field. Their words are Growing Strong.

 

 

WILLAS TYRELL, the oldest son of Lord Mace Tyrell and his wife Alerie of House Hightower, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Defender of the Marches, and High Marshal of the Reach, unmarried and crippled,

his siblings:

                    -{SER GARLAN TYRELL}, called the GALLANT, briefly Lord of Brightwater Keep, slain during the Song of Ice and Fire,

                                 -his wife, LADY LEONETTE of House Fossoway,

                                                           -his only child, HARROLD TYRELL, the heir to Highgarden,

                   -{SER LORAS TYRELL}, the Knight of Flowers, the youngest brother, a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard to Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, slain protecting his family during the Second Dance,

                  -MARGAERY TYRELL, thrice wed and thrice widowed, an alleged maiden of twenty-two, a ward of King's Landing,

 

his aunts, paternal:

           -LADY MINA, wed to Paxter Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor,  
                —their children:  
                      —{SER HORAS REDWYNE}, twin to Hobber, called HORROR, died during the Siege of King's Landing,

                      —SER HOBBER REDWYNE, twin to Horas, called SLOBBER,  
                      —DESMERA REDWYNE, twenty-one, married to KEVAN ASHFORD,

          -—LADY JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway,

 

 

-Willas' household at Highgarden:

                          —MAESTER LOMYS, counselor, healer, and tutor,  
                          —IGON VYRWEL, captain of the guard,  
                          —SER VORTIMER CRANE, master-at-arms,  
                          —BUTTERBUMPS, fool and jester, hugely fat,

—his bannermen, the Lords of the Reach:

                 -DICKON TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill

                 —PAXTER REDWYNE, Lord of the Arbor,,  
                 —ARWYN OAKHEART, Lady of Old Oak,  
                 —MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove, m. Bethany of House Redwyne,

                 -WILLAS' uncle, BAELOR HIGHTOWER, the Lord of Hightower, Voice of Oldtown, and Warden of the South, and the eldest son of {LORD LEYTON HIGHTOWER}, married to Rhonda Rowan,

                                         -MALORA HIGHTOWER, his aunt, called the Mad Maid

                                         -SER GARTH HIGHTOWER, called the Greysteel, his uncle,

                                         -DENYSE HIGHTOWER, his aunt, married to Ser Desmond Redwyne,

                                         -{LEYLA HIGHTOWER}, his aunt, married to Ser Jon Cupps, died in childbirth,

                                         -ALYSANNE HIGHTOWER, his aunt, married Lord Arthur Ambrose,

                                         -LYNESSE HIGHTOWER, his aunt, Married to {Lord Jorah Mormont}, now concubine to Tregar Ormollen in Lys,

                                         -SER HUMFREY HIGHTOWER, his uncle, married to Jeyne Fossoway and Master of Coin at King's Landing,

                                         -{SER GUNTHOR HIGHTOWER}, his uncle, captured and killed by Ironborn soldiers,

                 —ORTON MERRYWEATHER, Lord of Longtable,  
                      —LADY TAENA, his wife, a woman of Myr,  
                          —RUSSELL, their son, a boy of thirteen,  
—LORD ARTHUR AMBROSE, m. Lady Alysanne Hightower,  
—his knights and sworn swords:

—SER JON FOSSOWAY, of the green-apple Fossoways,  
—SER TANTON FOSSOWAY, of the red-apple Fossoways.

                      

 

 

                                                 

 

               

  

                             

 

**Author's Note:**

> This First Chapter is an Appendix on the political landscape before the beginning of this story. It will be similar to the ones described in the books. The next chapter will be the prologue to the actual main story. Flashbacks will be used in different chapters to explain what transpired five years beforehand.


End file.
